


Ticklish

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Androids are too curious, Connor is precious, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hank is ticklish, Hank needs a beer, He laughed, Help, Hope i did good, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, It's Hank's fault, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Send me help, Sleepy Kisses, Sugar, Sumo is as cute as ever, Sweet, Tickle Fights, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, We get to hear him laugh, Why Did I Write This?, bless, i need a coffee, me too, omg, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: Human reactions are funny to watch, but also very interesting, at least for Connor. A small accident ends up showing Connor a whole new side of Hank that he will always remember and treasure.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I dunno what kind of drug I took before writing this, but it happened and I don't know if I regret it or not. Sorry if it happens to be OOC in any way!! ;-;

A brand new day means brand new discoveries, wise people say. Hank and Connor earned a well-deserved break from their work at the police station as a reward for the efforts the two of them did in the last few cases of crimes against androids, some being tied to homicide while others were full-on abuses and the list goes on. Anyway, these days were now meant to be spent at home, in the comfort of the place Hank grew to love so much it became a bit hard to take him away from it. Hank is the type of person who would simply spend his free days like a slob on the couch, drinking and watching sports or dumb news until he passes out and wakes up either in the evening or the next morning. Well, at least that is what he used to do anyway, before a ray of hope showed up in his pathetic existence, and that ray's name was Connor. The android sent by CyberLife.

It was early in the morning in the city of Detroit. Hank was sleeping deeply in the bedroom, messy sheets kicked at his feet as a cause of the shifting the man did in his slumber, Sumo being the one curled up happily next to him considering Connor decided to get up earlier that day, leaving his spot to be taken by the animal. Connor didn't need to sleep anyway, androids usually just entered a stasis that mimicked human sleep at its best, so that is more of a reason to get up early, at least for him. The android proceeded on with the daily routine he established for the two of them ever since he moved in. First, he got up, fixed his attire and look, then did some small chores around the house and even prepared breakfast as a result of the culinary data he decided to download in order to be a 'more suitable mate' for Hank. Overall, the male was doing his best to be a pleasant life partner for the human he cared for, even if it meant he had to do chores he wasn't even programmed to do in the first place, basically being a housewife of some sorts.

While tinkering around with the dishes he had to use for serving the food that morning, Connor realized the fridge was quite lacking ingredient-wise, which meant one thing. It was shopping day. The android walked up to the bedroom door with quiet steps against the floor, careful not to make too much noise and startle the other two in the house before he pushed the door open gently and peeked inside. Upon seeing Hank sprawled on the mattress along with Sumo, who was nuzzling close comfily to keep his owner warm, a small smile crept up on Connor's lips, the image proving to be enough to make his happiness sensors tingle. He had to admit, after becoming deviant, small images like this one always created warm feelings inside him, but even so, he still needed to wake Hank up so that the two of them could go to the grocery shop. He was more than sure that Hank will be grumpy to be awoken so early in the morning considering the lieutenant usually slept until noon on his free days, but that was a risk he needed to take if the human wanted a tasty meal today.

Connor made his way inside slowly, constantly analyzing Hank's vital signs to ensure he didn't startle the male by making any noise, then knelt next to the side of the bed where Hank slept at and tilted his head curiously. Hank was finally resting peacefully these days, unlike those times where he seemed to have such restless nights, times which seemed so far away even though it had barely been three months since Connor moved in with him and Sumo. Of course, Connor played a huge part in the lieutenant's routine, adjusting it in small ways meant for the better functioning and maintenance of his aging body, ways like keeping him away from any trace of alcohol or junk food, hence why the android also started cooking healthy meals for Hank, creating a small jogging routine for cardio therapy and even making the man have a curfew as if he was a child, not a fully grown adult. Hank protested against it, but eventually he gave in and realized that he started feeling _way_ better than before, a sign that the treatment which he was subjected to was actually useful.

Moving on, the android then poked Hank's cheek for a bit gently and called out to him in a soft voice, " Hank, we need to go to the grocery store today. If you want a healthy meal, get up, please. " At first, Hank just grunted a bit and turned on his side facing Connor, then his eyelids fluttered open and those icy blue eyes of his came into Connor's view at last. " Good morning, Hank. " The android greeted with another one of those rare smiles, having been taught that a smile in the morning can be a wonderful greeting for someone who just woke up. Hank was probably still half asleep, but he muttered something to himself and suddenly placed his hand behind Connor's nape, pulling him close into a sloppy kiss. Connor froze in his spot, unsure if he should push the male away or not, yet he decided against it and let him have his way since he seemed to feel relaxed by doing so. His Thirium pump sped up just slightly, this kind of contact was still a bit unusual to him, but he will eventually grow accustomed to it, right?

" Mornin'... " Hank finally pulled back, muttering the greeting in a raspy voice, then pushing himself up on his elbows and yawning like a lion who woke up from a deep slumber. Weirdly enough for poor Connor, the man didn't seem to be as grumpy as usual this time, was it because of the kiss? He couldn't understand, but he decided to rather focus on the task at hand. Getting up from the ground, Connor fixed his clothes and cleared his throat, a gesture he didn't actually have to do, but it was one of those small tricks that made him seem even more human, giving others a more comfortable feeling when they were around him. " As I was earlier mentioning, we need to make our way to the store, Hank. Please get up and refresh yourself, I will be waiting outside. " Hank leaned back and scratched the side of his head, then finally got up after a solid five minutes, Sumo jolting awake as well from the movement done next to his side. The dog exited the room first, allowing Hank to get changed while Sumo made his way to the door, where he found Connor waiting for his owner so the two of them could leave. Connor pat Sumo's head gently as a greeting, the dog barking in return before some heavy steps echoed down the hall, Hank finally exiting in his usual attire. " It's eight AM for fuck's sake, Connor... The shop is probably just opening up, what's the fucking hurry...? " Of course, truth be told there was no hurry, it was just that Connor was the one who always wanted to be precise, hence why he wanted them to reach the shop at the exact time it would open up.

-

" You really had to buy all that fucking salad? Do I look like a goat to you? " On the entirety of the way back from the shop, Hank had been complaining. Either about the fact that Connor bought a lot of vegetables and nothing meat-related, the fact that the weather was pretty cloudy, or even about the few stray pigeons that landed on his car, Hank just complained. Good thing Connor is a calm android, otherwise he wouldn't have survived being with Hank. The said android pushed the door open, the groceries being carried by Hank since he was supposed to do more physical effort, Sumo greeting the two with happy barks and tail wagging in return. Connor took all of the groceries from Hank and proceeded to make breakfast, the older of the two plopping on the couch with a groan of pain, his arms and back very sore. Sumo looked at Hank as if he were asking for food as well, but the lieutenant sighed in return. " M'sorry bud... Apparently, meat is fucking forbidden now, but I think we have some dog food left in the counter. "

" Breakfast is ready, Hank. " Connor called out, the scent of home cooked food filling the air. Surprisingly for the lieutenant, even though the food was mostly vegan, it still smelled amazing. What sort of sorcery did Connor use was still a mystery, but the food was amazing nonetheless.

-

It was past noon, and the two were casually sharing the couch while Hank browsed through different TV channels out of pure boredom. Sumo laid at their feet, while Connor simply watched the images on the screen switch over and over again, his LED blinking yellow at the sight. Hank was utterly bored, honestly, as much as he hated working, now he was starting to miss it. Nothing interesting was happening, not to mention even Connor seemed to be bored at this point. But the boredom immediately turned into interest when Connor manifested a need of affection, turning his head towards Hank, " Hank, would you mind if we do the process called 'Cuddling' today? Strangely enough, my systems seem to be telling me I lack contact with you. " In response to such a request, when those chocolate brown puppy eyes stared at him to the point where Hank could even picture some puppy ears and a tail on Connor, how could the old man say no?

" Jeez, Connor, when did you get so fucking spoiled? Fine, c'mere... " Hank opened his arms lazily, welcoming his android to come close, to which the other obliged, reluctantly at first, yet still obliged. Connor shifted shyly towards Hank before he leaned against the male slowly, allowing himself to be enveloped in the other's big arms, receiving one of those bear hugs he came to love so dearly. Hank rested his bearded chin on top of the android's head before he slowly shifted so that he was leaning on the couch, Connor resting on top of him. " This okay? "

" My systems are slowly regaining their optimal levels of contact. " Hank sighed at the reply, " Can't you just say you like it? Make it easier on me, kid. " He hummed. " I can try, Hank. If that is what you want. " Connor muttered before he slowly wrapped his arms around Hank's torso, not realizing he accidentally poked the male's side. The touch in itself elicited a stifled laugh and a small jolt from Hank's part, the reaction making Connor blink in surprise and gaze at the other male curiously. " You didn't hear that. " Hank hissed, yet Connor knew very well what he heard. And he surely wanted to hear it again since he almost never heard Hank laugh before. Was the lieutenant ticklish on his sides by any chance? That is a theory that deserves to be tested out.

With a small and innocent smile, Connor shifted his pose for a bit, moving his hands so that his fingers were now laying on both of Hank's sides. The lieutenant looked a bit terrified since tickling was honestly one of those weaknesses that made him be more like a cute teddy bear rather than a mean bastard, a look which he never wanted Connor to see. " Don't you fucking dare, Con- Pfft-! " But it was too late. Connor started gently tickling his sides, Hank widening his eyes as he bit his lip to try and stay silent. This can't be good, can it. " W-Wait, Connor, sto- D-Dammit! Haha! " As much as Hank was protesting at this point, Connor didn't seem to want to stop any time soon, genuinely curious and thrilled to see Hank in such a _vulnerable_ state he didn't show to anyone else but _him_. His tickling didn't come to a halt, instead moving up and down along the male's soft sides, eliciting more of those laughs and small smiles that made Connor's Thirium pump beat fast with more of that precious affection and love for the man underneath him. Hank actually had a side like this this entire time, and he was the only one to see it... That alone was a great accomplishment for the android.

" You keep telling me to stop, Hank, but my systems show that a large quantity of dopamine is produced inside your cerebral area as a reaction to the stimulus I subjected you to. " Connor explained, tone soft since he was actually doing his best not to smile more than he was already. " I-In- hahaha! In English, Connor! " Hank managed to say between laughs, the simple sound of it making Connor delighted. " It means you are happy when I do this despite the fact that you tell me to stop. "

" I am n- ahaha! S-Stop it already, will you?! " At this point, seeing that Hank was growing too agitated for his liking and trying to stop him, Connor finally slowed down until he came to a halt, humming in delight before he slowly pulled away from the tired lieutenant, giving the man some space to breathe in. " Jesus fucking Christ, Connor, why did you even do that? I told you to stop! " Hank grumbled after he calmed down, crossing his arms over his chest with a low huff, trying to seem angry even though he didn't have a laugh like that in literal ages. His face was slightly flushed and his hair was messy, but the old man had to admit he was fucking happy that happened. At first, Connor stood silent, his LED still yellow as he replayed the sound of Hank's laughter over and over in his mind, enjoying the ring it had to it. He was definitely keeping it in his memory along with the images of Hank smiling, just so he could look at them when he feels the need to do so.

The android broke free from his trance when Hank snapped his fingers in front of him, Connor looking over before he replied to his question. " I wanted to see how humans react to outside stimulus like that one. More exactly, how you would react to it, Hank. And I admit, I am not disappointed. Thank you for sharing it with me even if it was against your will. " The smile he showed, that innocent one, melted Hank's anger again, the old man looking away, the creases between his eyebrows which were imprinted there as a result of a very long of time frowning slowly coming undone as he sighed. He truly couldn't stay angry at Connor when he was so cute... But then, Hank got an idea. " Hey, Connor? Can androids feel stuff on their skin too or...? " And let me tell you, he was not disappointed at all. Connor tapped his fingertips against his own knee as he thought before he replied.

" Yes, Hank. Androids are built to mimic humans as much as possible. Even though my model isn't made for physical uses like the androids in Eden Club, my skin still possesses epidermal properties which consist of small sensors that can register stimulus like heat, cold or other touches. Pain is not included. " The android explained thoroughly, and even if Hank isn't good when it comes to technical terms, he still wrapped his head around the basic information he needed from that reply. Connor _can_ feel stuff on his skin. Which means Hank can get his revenge.

" I see... " The lieutenant pretended to sound interested and curious before he suddenly tackled Connor to the couch, much to the android's surprise. " Hank? " Connor called out, before Hank's hands trailed around the other male's sides, curious to see if he was ticklish or not. At some point, however, Hank hit a spot that made Connor jolt, the android widening his eyes with a small gasp and a shudder. _Bingo_. " This is revenge. " And with that, Hank proceeded to tickle Connor back, placing some small kisses on the male's neck as well, his beard adding to the ticklish feeling. Now that he thinks about it, Hank never heard Connor laugh either, so this would be a first, right?

When it did happen, however, Hank was surely not prepared for it. Connor let out a small laugh before he burst into a louder series of giggles and chuckles, his lips curved into a smile that looked as genuine as possible. The sight was too much for Hank to handle, that laughter making him freeze up and even blush for a bit. It was so pure he could swear his heart melted. He came to a halt and quickly got off, making his way to the fridge, where he got a big beer and removed the cap, ready to chug it all up. " Hank, you know you aren't allowed to- " Connor, who looked very messy and even a tad tired, tried to stop him, but to no avail.

" Either this or I will end up taking you to the fucking bedroom, Connor. " Hank mumbled, face still flushed as he downed the bottle of beer the best he could, trying not to think too much about the sounds of the angel he shares his house with.

Who knew androids are ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> It was weird to write, but I had fun. Hope you all liked it! As usual, Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! Again, my deepest apologies if it happened to be OOC! ;-;


End file.
